


Go Jump In The Lake!

by TottPaula



Series: The Adventures of the Young Crusaders [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Annoyance, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, POV First Person, Patrols, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: "Why are you giving me the evil eye?" Robin asked."Because if I stare long enough, maybe you'll implode," Batgirl answered.Robin is the new partner of Batman, and he feels that it's his job to supervise Batgirl while they share patrol duty.Batgirl disagrees!If they don't learn to work together one of them will surely get hurt.





	Go Jump In The Lake!

* * *

I'm Batgirl, one of Gotham City's crimefighters.

I'd been working with Batman's new partner Robin this week.

Batman sent us both out on patrol together.

I'm usually very level-headed, and people say that I'm mature for my age, but this kid just rubs me the wrong way sometimes!

I'm not sure if he hates me, or if he's jealous that he's not the only person that Batman is working with.

Either that, or he just doesn't think girls should fight crime.

 

I could say Batman's doing this as a punishment, but I know better.

 

It all started here in Gotham with only Batman just a few years ago.

He was taking names and kicking ass in the worst parts of Gotham.

I began my crime-fighting career about a year ago myself.

Lately, it was Batman and Robin; Batman the mentor/bossman/ etc., and Robin the partner/sidekick/punster.

They worked well together, so well that they could almost finish each others' sentences.

For a new kid on the block, it was almost like they were related or something.

I always wanted to fight crime, and I really admired Batman for what he did.

I wanted to be just like him, so I designed my uniform similar to his, but in my own feminine kick-ass style.

I knew what I was doing because I learned from the best. My father is the police commissioner of Gotham. He had me trained in martial arts and self-defense since I was a little kid.

Later I added gymnastics and ballet because I love the rush that I get from using my muscles.

So one night I decided it was time to get my feet wet, and I went out on my dad's old Yamaha after I painted it black to go and look for trouble and kick it in the butt.

I started going up against some petty crooks, stopping a few muggings, robberies, and rapes.

That took some brains and some brawn but wasn't too dangerous just yet.

I wanted to get some experience under my belt before going after the bigger and crazier crooks. And Gotham City has more than its own share of those costumed villains.

 

I tried to stay off of Batman's radar until I got better, stronger, and developed that 'eyes behind your head' feeling that would keep me alive and in one piece.

A few sightings of me were reported in the newspaper far away from the front page, and that was just fine.

I wasn't out for headlines, and I didn't want publicity either. I just wanted to make Gotham a place that I'm happy to live.

 

After a few months of dealing with petty crimes, I started going after gangs, and bigger fish.

And I admit, I really got my butt handed back to me a few times, but I kept on training and I kept on cleaning up the filth.

I developed a few weapons of my own, testing them on the lower echelons of Gotham scum.

Soon enough I had a utility belt that could almost rival Batman's own.

My skills and confidence kept growing and it was finally the right time for me to go after the biggest baddies out there.

 

I was ready now.

 

* * *

 

Killer Moth was my first of the bigger fish because actually, he was the smallest of the Arch-Criminals in town.

I could cut my first arch-criminal teeth on him and his crew.

He was skulking around in the library while I was working there after school, and I overheard him make plans to kidnap a billionaire that was there that day for ransom, so I waited and I listened, invisibly. Nobody ever pays much attention to the librarian, anyway, and why should they?

I saw Mr. Bruce Wayne and some other man in his circle that I'd seen on the news, and Killer Moth and his weasels looked like they were ready to pounce.

I went into a locked room and changed into my Batgirl uniform, and waited behind a bookcase for Killer Moth and company to make their move.

Pretty soon he's going after the man that Mr. Wayne came in with, who owns a whole bunch of industry in Gotham and comes from old money.

 

Things started happening very quickly.

First, Mr. Wayne runs off to get the police; and as I'm about to go on the attack, and then in came Batman!

Batman gets himself caught up in a sticky cocoon of Killer Moth's making, and I zap him free with my new laser/makeup compact.

 

Batman thanks me for my help, and I couldn't help but flirt with him a just a little!

He tried asking me for my real name, but I wasn't ready to tell him, so I asked him to give me his real name instead. I think that he understood after that; we both deserve some privacy about who we are, and he didn't ask me again.

Then we're kicking Killer Moth and his gang members' behinds, and soon have them tied up like a Christmas package all snug and ready for the police.

Anyway, we wind up intersecting more and more often, and teaming up on major crimes as we started to trust each other a little.

 

Then one day, Robin the Boy Wonder comes along.

 

But the Boy Wonder is only barely civil to me.

Not friendly or mean.

Just polite. And chilly. Like an iceberg!

And the Batman notices and probably figures that we should work together on patrols to get used to one another.

 

_'Great', I think to myself._

So we're both up on a rooftop, and little Robin's ignoring me as usual.

He sees some action happening in the alleyway below us, and descends without a single word or signal to me. 

Because obviously, I must be either 'Miss Invisible' or 'Miss Helpless Female'. Most likely 'the girl who thinks she can do this job but can't because she's just a girl.' He treats me like dirt!

The kid has great moves, I'll admit that.

So I descend down on my own grapple ropes and join in, and he gives me one of those looks that says a thousand words.

LIke 'what the hell are you doing here? I got this and I don't need a girl to help me!' I imagine. Okay, maybe not a thousand words, but quite a few!

_Seriously - boys!_

So after he goes climbing back up to the roof to use his binoculars and ignore me once again, I take them away from him for a moment and just glare at him, long and hard using my best evil squint.

 **"Why are you giving me the evil eye?"** he asks me.

 **"Because if I stare long enough, maybe you'll implode,** " I answer him.

 

I'm pretty pissed off by now, and somehow hoping that I can develop heat vision to burn him up with a hard stare.

 _"What did I do?"_ he questions me in a whine _._

"We're supposed to be patrolling together, not just me watching and you getting all the action, Bird Boy," I answered him none too politely. I was Irish pissed!

"No, _you have it wrong_ , you're here to watch and learn from me!" he snarls at me, acting all superior.

" _Oh really?_  " I ask him. "Who said that? It sure wasn't Batman, because his exact words were that we patrol together. Listen, we don't have to like each other, I get that. I'm not trying to weasel in and push you out if that's what you're worried about.

"I'm not in this for thanks either, I'm here to keep things safe so when I finally do get a few precious hours of sleep, I can rest knowing that maybe I just made my city a tiny bit safer.  ** _So stick that in your pipe and smoke it!"_**  I practically screamed at him.

Man, he just got me so angry!

He just looked at me like I'd suddenly grown an extra eye or ear, his eyes got so big and wide. Somehow I surprised him. He looked strangely at me. I wasn't sure he wouldn't take a shot at me just then, but at this point, I'd welcome any excuse to give him a good beating.

 

 _"Who says stuff like that anymore?"_   he was incredulous. Now he really looked at me weird. Like I was 90 years old or something.

"That's just the way I've always talked. I guess I'm strange like that." I couldn't help but start laughing hysterically, so hard that it hurt. 

I wasn't sure if he was making a joke or just thought I was insane, and I really didn't care anymore at that point.

But I couldn't stop laughing, either. Maybe I needed that release. 

 

After a few moments, he started laughing along with me, too.

Things went a little better for us both after that.

I guess maybe I finally cracked that hard shell that little Bird Boy had around him. 


End file.
